1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a kind of signal plug, specifically one that makes signal plug assembly more convenient and provides improved signal conductivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 conventional signal plugs 10 have a banana plug 100 and an insulation shell 101; the banana plug 100 can be inserted into the connecting hole of the signal plug socket joining the two and allowing flow.
As shown in FIG. 2, the signal plug 11 includes an outer casing 111, cable holder 112, contact pin 113 and anchor part 114. Signal plug 11 can also be plugged into the connecting hole in the banana socket connecting them and allowing flow.
As shown in FIG. 3, in order to increase conventional signal contact body parts safety and meet the BFA (British Federation of audio) standards, a new conventional signal contact body parts, namely an improved banana plug connector inverted inside the plug were developed. As shown in FIG. 3, the conventional signal female plug 12 includes a cable holder 120, an outer casing 121, joining pipe 122, contact pin 123 and anchor part 124. Joining pipe 122, contact pin 123 of the conventional signal female plug 12 can be inserted into its outer protective tube with the contact pin 123 fitted on the BFA (British Federation of audio) socket that signals pass between them.
The connector between cable holder 120 of the signal female plug 12 and contact pin 123 is a secondary contact which will increase its resistance. Also, the cost of the copper material that cable holder 120 is made of is also high. The fitting of the signal wire is very inconvenient because the outer casing 121 has to be removed for the signal wire to be connected to the cable holder 120, making use inconvenient.